


Light Sleeper

by RookBishop



Series: Heavy Sleeper [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, PWP, Smut, eyyy that good stuff, gets a little messy :/, lmao kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookBishop/pseuds/RookBishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyes was a heavy sleeper.<br/>Reaper was a light sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some sinning! Lmao I actually don't know how to write pr0n.  
> This fic is gender neutral, but it might read better as DFAB.  
> This is suppose to to take place immediately after [Heavy Sleeper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7576996) which is the fluff portion of this two-part series, but you don' t have to read it to enjoy this! This is PWP after all.  
> Also used Google translate for the Spanish involved, so if your guys wanna correct anything just leave a comment below!

            The Reyes that you had remembered certainly didn’t turn away nights like these; he was just always unbearably considerate of you. How he would make sure that he holds still long enough for you to adjust. How he would make sure he went slow enough not to hurt you. How he would make sure no to leave too many marks in places where people could see them by the end of the night.

            The Reyes that you now know was a different story. Painfully selfish, he always does whatever he wants with little regards to you. How he would make sure the foreplay was long and torturous enough that he wouldn’t have to worry about you having to adjust, but rather, have you beg for it. How he would make sure to go as deep and fast as he wants, until you were screaming his name and that was all he hears. How he would hold a hand over your neck to remind you who he was now. How he’d be sure to leave as much marks as he pleases. Sometimes going out of his way to place them in areas where he knows people will see, no matter how hard you’d tried to hide them the next day.

            Tonight was not going to be any different from those other nights.

            He flips you over, your back against the bed and chest rising from excitement. He holds both your hands in one of his and trails his other free hand down the sides of your thighs. Teasingly, he purposefully skims over where you had wanted him to touch the most. While his touches distracted you, he covers your heaving mouth with his, swallowing the needy whines from you. While he may be a rough man now, his kisses are still surprising gentle and passion filled.

            A quiet beg escapes you unknowingly as he pulls away, his fingers now close to where you burned, but not close enough. He straddles you in one swift movement, slouched over you squirming body to watch your face as he teased your lower regions.

            He watches how you turn your head off to the when he enters a finger in slowly. How you try to buckle your hips to take him in more, but his weight on top of you makes it hard to do so. How you had peeked at him from the side of your eyes, head still turned away in frustration and embarrassment. He drinks up the sight of you, as if any moment now, he’ll lose you again. How he enjoys the way your body shivered when he pressed into your harder and curls his fingers. The way you try to pull your hands free from his.

            He gives you what you want and lets go of your hands, wanting to busy his own with your chest instead. His rough hands were torturingly gentle. Only tracing careful circles over your nipples, occasionally rolling it between the spaces between his knuckles. It distracts you from how his fingers were still pressed into you, and how his thumb was slowly applying pressure to the bundle of nerves. It still makes you shiver underneath him.

            Having to drink in enough of your needing body, he comes down and closes his mouth around your much neglected other nipple. He sucks a little too hard, feeling his smile against your skin when he hears your groan. The gentle hand was now roughly palming your chest, squeezing roughly to match his mouth. You arch into him, your hands making their way to his hair again. When his tongue circles your nipple oh so slowly you bite down on your lips, chest heaving. Noticing that you’ve gone quiet, he brings his eyes up to your face, peering so intensely back at you as you look down back at him. The haze clouding your eyes riles him up enough that he starts pumping his fingers but not before adding in another finger without warning.

            You break eye contact, the amount of pleasure he was giving you makes you want to tilt your head back into the pillow again. The long awaited act was finally starting to roll in. When you feel his half erect cock resting between your thighs, you decided to return the favour. Opening your legs a little to let him fall in between them, you started rubbing your thighs together. The way it hardens between you almost makes you want to moan again, but instead, your bite you tongue. Daring yourself, you looked back down at Reyes. Mouth agape and no longer playing with your chest – shame, really – his face already starting to cloud with euphoria, as he watches back at you. The way the lazy trail of drool still connecting his mouth to your chest only goes straight to your lower regions.

            Your hands still at his head, you pull him up. He followed with little resistance, and the two of you battle your mouths as you two continue to tease each other for the main course. He bites down and tugs at your bottom lips, his hand that wasn’t working into you sneaking behind you. In one smooth movement, he scoops you up, making you sit up with him. Sitting on his kneeling thighs, you had opened your legs wantonly and placed them on either side of his hips. Feeling the heaviness of him resting against your tummy it makes you wrap your hands around it.

            His breath hitches when you give a few slow experimental pumps, you other hand teasing the tip with faint touches. The rare little noise he makes cause you to grin cockily. While you were busying yourself with him, he busies himself with your neck, leaving trails of open-mouthed kisses on the side of your jaw and up to your ears. He says something in his mother tongue, but you didn’t quite catch what he says and to be frank, neither do you care. The way his voice rumbled and dripped into your ear was enough to make you careless of anything else. Other than the sinful act that you two were carrying out, of course.

            He feels the effects of his voice when you clench a little tighter around his fingers, getting a small chuckle from him as he slows down his actions. You retaliated, slowing down your pumping as well, but not before you let another whine escapes you. You snickered when you hear him suck in a breath of air when you grip him tight as you moved your hands up and down him tastefully slow.

            Not pleased with your retaliation and the amount of dominance you were holding over yourself, he pulls his fingers out and your hands away. Leaning back away from you, he makes sure that you watch the way he pulls your hands up to his mouth, his tongue moves between each of your fingers. He runs his tongue to your wrist, licking up the traces of you from his fingers.

            “Are you going to beg for it tonight?” he hums and lifts you up slightly, eyes downcast to see the small mess between your thighs. Holding himself near his tip with one hand, he runs it past your opening a few times, enjoying the mixture of liquids connecting you to his head.

            Already weak from the actions before, you quickly start repeating yeses and his name like a mantra, pulling his head to your chest with both arms. He looks up at you, mouth already giving your chest bruises, and you look back down at him. The obscene amount of lust on your face only makes him ache for you more. But he wants you to beg for it. Needs you to beg for it.

            Before he could smugly ask what you needed exactly from him, you had leaned down to meet his lips. Every time you pulled away to breathe, you had murmured a word as well,“ Please. Fill me. Up. With your. Thick. Cock”

            He readily complies with your request, letting you back down onto him. He holds onto your hips with both his hands, pushing you down into him with one swift thrust. Enjoying the way your mouth only hangs open, no sounds coming out save for a long gasp, he smirks. You were already starting to pant, and the sight of you needing him was starting to tear down his hard willed walls.

            He holds you down and still for a few more moments, marveling the way you had pulsed around him with a groan of him own. You buck and try to move against him, but he only holds you down harder, pushing into your deeper. The pressure building from his cock against your walls draws a long and low moan from you, already making you want to start begging more for him.

            And you do,” Gabriel, p-please.”

            As if those were the magic words he was waiting for all along, he starts a rough pace, making sure he used enough force to see you bounce up on his lap.

            While both of his hands were still holding onto you with a tight grip, he lets one go and snakes it behind to your back, pulling you closer to him till your chest was rubbing up against him. He lets the other one go, and it makes its way up to the hack of your head, tilting it off to the side so that he could feast on your neck. His lips give sloppy butterfly kisses on the nape of your neck. It’s not long until he starts adding in the addicting sensation of him sucking and gets you to start squirming again, trying to show him more of your neck as if it was an encouragement.

            Before you knew it, his pace starts slowing down, but he makes up for it by slamming till he was fully hilted inside of you, grinding his hips against you. Rubbing into you ever so deliciously.

             As if to go along with the theme of his new pace, you start feeling him nip at your skin with his teeth. You never really liked it when he does this since sometimes he’d draw blood and leave a faint scar. But today, today you’d let him, the slow loving he was giving you easily overrides everything else going on right now. His teeth grace over the supple skin over your collar bone, and you feel yourself get one step closer to the edge.

            “Faster... Gabe, faster...” You said under short breaths.

            He grunts, but he doesn’t comply with your selfish request, instead, continues his raw speed from before but with a little more force.

            “Didn’t I teach you about your manners?” the end of his sentence ends with him moaning as you bite down on his shoulder in frustration. While you weren’t a big fan of him using teeth, he certainly was with you using yours. Drinking up his quiet sounds, you lick at the fresh marks you made, getting another small breath from him. You pant out his name. Resting your head on his shoulder, the constant torture of pleasure starting to make you hazy, you nip at his neck lazily.

            "Gabriel, faster, please. Please let me come." with that final plea, you had him wrapped around your finger. He places you back onto your bed on the bed, leaning over your body with a hand at its elbow beside your head to hold him up. Lifting up one of your thighs to set a new position, he starts picking up his pace, fast. Your hands hook under his arms, already clawing at his back and leaving more raw marks where you had left from the night before.

            Not bothering to be modest with your noises anymore, his name spills from your mouth and echoes loudly through the room and no doubt the halls outside as well. It brings a lopsided grin to his lips as he watches you unravel beneath him. You start making the effort to meet him halfway with his thrusts, your needy whines and long drag down his back tells him that you’re undeniably close now. He knew exactly what you needed and gave it to you, faster and harder pushes and his voice driving you closer and closer to the edge. He leans into you more, head beside your and mouth breathing into your ear.

            "Eres tan apretado y caliente." His voice rumbles through you, sending a preemptive shiver through your body," Nunca le daría a nadie más." He continues, nipping at your earlobe before leading kisses down to your jaw and back onto your lips. When you start pulsing around him, he starts slamming into you, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in, and earning loud gasps from you. He growls when you bite particularly hard onto his neck and your fingers dig deep into his skin.

            “Come, let me see it on your face.” He whispers into you, forehead touching yours as he watches your face wash over with euphoria. He sends a particularly hard thrust as if to prove how much he needed to see it. And just like that, your body shakes and your head slams back into the pillow with your mouth agape, gasping for air. Not letting you take any breaks, he doesn’t stop his lewd actions and makes you ride through your orgasm as your body starts melting under his hold. He takes advantage of your climax but kissing you, his tongue working its way into your mouth. He drinks in the sounds from you as he sucks on your tongue. Still pounding into you, he picks you back up as he sits back up, kneeling underneath you to keep you up. Both his hand son your hips again, he uses gravity and your ever so tightness to help him, fucking you until he gets close to the same feeling that you were going through.

            With a loud swear, he holds you down and presses into you, hilted. His face pressed tightly against your neck, and his teeth against your skin to muffle the string of groans and swears as he becomes undone.

            His hips jerk with each rope of cum entering you and from that feeling, your body gladly gives you a second orgasm on top of the one from before. Spent, Reyes leans back, both hands off of you and propping himself up as you fall and follow into his chest with exhaustion. The act of doing that makes you twitch around him, the pulsing feeling around him gets a little more intense.

            "Fuck." He gasps out. Trying to coax you to lean back into the bed as he’s still sitting up. You look up at him with foggy, confused eyes. He doesn’t explain himself. Instead, he holds your hips close to his, his knees spread out in a ‘V’ under you and raises your lower torso up and into him. Still connected and still tight around him, the sight of you two still linked and the leaking mess gets him hard again.

            You almost yelped when he starts pumping into you with small efforts. Your hands shoot up to his chest as if to push him away and stop him from doing any more to your over sensitized body. His smirk only sends the every so familiar feeling straight to your lower regions. As if knowing that he got you going again, he fingers graciously joins in to confirm your feelings; rubbing smooth circles around your sensitive spot and you cry as he plays you like an instrument.

            “Gabrieeel.” Was all you can yell as he’s working on you at a steady pace, his cock hard and filling, his fingers still working away at you. You were already starting to wreath under his work, your shaking body enough to give him a second release. He sighs with a groan into the ceiling, holding you close so that he could spill himself as deep inside as he could. You join him with a sigh as well, somewhat glad that he had had enough for the night.

            He finally pulls himself out of you when the both of you subside, the cum and juices follows when he does. It trails from your thing and down to your ass, and the sight makes him proud of his work for the night. He picks you up and off the bed, earning a surprised yelp from you. How does he still have the energy and strength to carry you so easily? With strong arms, he brings you into the washroom, and sets you down in the bathtub and follows you into the tub, settling himself behinds you so that you were leaning lazily into his chest. He holds an arm around you as he leans towards the tap and turns on the water. Leaning back to rest on the edge of the tub, he carries you with him and makes sure you fit your back against his chest.

            The sudden hit of cold water makes you shiver, but his still warm body keeps you content enough to let out a sigh.

            The two of you sit in silence, save for Gabriel’s humming a tune that you haven’t heard in a while and the sound of water running.

**Author's Note:**

> Eres tan apretado y cálido – You’re so tight and warm  
> Nunca le daría a nadie más – I would never give you to anyone


End file.
